


Ameripan oneshots

by fukcing_weeb (Bumblebagel)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Amepan, America x Japan - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiku Honda - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebagel/pseuds/fukcing_weeb
Summary: Just a little oneshot idea I had for these two babes; Might post a couple of other oneshots with it. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you like my take on these sweet boi's

Another cry of agony as Alfred realized he had lost to Kiku. _Again_. Normally he was quite good at Mario Kart, but Alfred had begun to realize that his boyfriend was on a whole different playing level. He possessed god-tier power.

Alfred closed his DS and set it next to him as he ran a hand through his hair, and laid his head on Kiku’s lap.

“Up for another round?” Kiku smiled, proceeding to run his hands through Alfred’s hair. His comment received a chuckle before the pair fell into silence.

“This feels nice,” Alfred smiled, “What are you thinking about right now?”

"Oh, nothing," Kiku sighed, “Just how I totary beat you in Mario Kart.” Alfred opened his eyes to find Kiku smiling down on him. Immediately he sat up and shifted Kiku into his lap.

“Dude, I won’t go so easy on you next time…” mumbled Alfred into Kiku’s shoulder as he let out another laugh. Goodness, he loved that laugh. To wake up to that sound every day would be heaven. Alfred slowly lifted his head, arms still wrapped around Kiku’s waist. He stared back at Alfred with his large chocolate eyes, occasionally flickering to his mouth. Kiku quickly placed a peck on Alfred’s soft lips, face heating up upon seeing his expression.

“I-I apologize Alfred-san,” Kiku started, hiding his face behind his large sleeves, “I should have properly asked you.” Alfred was stunned for a moment before he answered

“No, Kiku, I-I liked it,” he stuttered as he brought Kiku’s hands from covering his adorable face, “I was just surprised ‘cause, y’know. That was our first kiss…”

Alfred was indeed right. The two had known each other for years but had only been dating for a couple of weeks. This was the first kiss they had shared together.

“Can I have more kisses?” Alfred asked sheepishly, cupping his hands around Kiku’s soft face. Kiku said nothing in response but gave a simple nod in anticipation. Kiku could feel how nervous his boyfriend was through his slightly quivering hand. He put his soft fingers on top of Alfred’s to reassure him as he leaned in.

The kiss was soft and adorably sweet. Kiku could feel Alfred become less tense as their lips moved together in a fluid motion. Soon the two had parted, each with a smile on their faces.

“D-Did you like it?”

“It was very much enjoyable, yes,” Kiku chuckled, watching Alfred’s face heat up. Kiku regained his comfy position on Alfred’s shoulder, his hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. The silence lasted for a while until they both spotted their DS’s discarded on the ground.

“Up for another round of Mariokart?” They asked simultaneously, wide smiles spreading across their face, “You’re on!”


	2. Dancing

Kiku had tried to ignore it for a while but the music was becoming impossible to ignore. Slowly, he set down his book and made his way to the living room Alfred was in.

He leaned on the doorway and watched how his boyfriend clumsily shuffled around the room, occasionally bumping into the couch; it was adorable. Kiku couldn’t help the chuckle coming from his mouth as Alfred continued to shout the lyrics as loud as he could:

_Just a small-town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred noticed Kiku watching from a distance and gave him a bright smile.

“Dude!” He called, “Come join me!” For what it’s worth, Kiku did consider the possibility of joining Alfred in his fun. He decided it was in his best interest to just watch from afar.

“I shall respectfully decline,” he bowed as Alfred drew nearer. Kiku watched as he entwined their fingers, a slight blush on both of their faces. “It’ll be fun, Kiku!” Alfred smiled again, oblivious to the slight discomfort his boyfriend was feeling. It wasn’t that Kiku didn’t like dancing, he was rather fond of it really. His energetic boyfriend just had bundles of energy, and he thought it hard to keep up with him ricocheting off the walls. Kiku preferred admiring how cute Alfred was from afar; It was less tiring that way.

“Hey, what if I played something slow,” Alfred suggested sympathetically, “I know the perfect song!”

Deciding one dance wouldn’t be too bad, he gave a small nod. With a grin, Alfred walked over to the speaker typing a new song into the MeTube search bar on his phone.

Kiku stood in the middle of the room, waiting, not quite knowing what to do with his arms. He switched between crossing them and then having them hang from his sides. Ultimately, it didn’t end up mattering because Alfred was soon by his side again.

“This one is super awesome!” He laughed as the first notes of the song rang out, “Just follow the lyrics!” Kiku gave a reassuring smile. Whether for Alfred, or himself he’ll never know. Finally, the first lyrics rang out:

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

An innocent smirk from Kiku as he locked eyes with Alfred.

“Is this High School Musical?”

“Maybee,” Alfred giggled, happy to see Kiku enjoy himself. Truth is, Alfred has made Kiku watch all the High School Musical movies with him… definitely more than once. He was disappointed, to say the least when he snapped back to reality and realized High School was definitely not like the movies. He was, however, happy to have this moment with his more than perfect boyfriend. 

_Won't you promise me? (Now won't you promise me?, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

The pair waltzed around the room occasionally bumping into the couch, or tripping on their own two feet. They didn’t care. By the time they finished the song and moved onto the next one, they weren’t even waltzing anymore. They just continued moving together with the music. As long as wide smiles remained on their already bright faces, they never even thought of stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey
> 
> "Can I Have This Dance" High School Musical original cast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, always trying to improve.


End file.
